Mondnacht
by Mirija
Summary: ACHTUNG: SPOILER ZU HP6! Harry und Snape treffen erneut aufeinander. OneShot baut auf HP6 auf


ACHTUNG: SPOILER ZU HP6

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir nix, keine Kohle  
Rating: M  
Warnungen: Character Death

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mondnacht (von Mirija)

Es war für dieses Schuljahr die letzte Nacht, die die Schüler in Hogwarts verbrachten. Die Beerdigung von Dumbledore hatte alle sehr mitgenommen, so dass beschlossen wurde, die Heimreise auf den nächsten Tag zu verschieben. Bis spät in die Nacht hatten die Schüler zunächst in der großen Halle und dann, als die Gäste abgereist waren, noch in den Gemeinschaftsräumen zusammen gesessen und über das vergangene Jahr diskutiert.

Oft tauchte die Frage auf, wie ohne dass es von den meisten auch nur bemerkt worden war, eine derart explosive Situation herannahen konnte. Sicher, die Schüler hatten immer wieder im Tagespropheten von den Todesserangriffen gelesen und auch wahrgenommen, dass die Übergriffe häufiger und brutaler wurden. Doch diese Entwicklung … nein, die hatte niemand vorausgesehen!

Und nun? Dumbledore tot. Slytherin ohne Hausvorstand. Snape, der Verräter, fort. Und auch Draco verschwunden. Seltsames war vorgegangen, ohne dass es bemerkt worden wäre.

Der zunehmende Mond stand schon lange am Hinmel, als sich auch die letzten erschöpft in ihre Betten verkrochen. Selbst Hermine und Ron waren schlafen gegangen, nachdem Harry ihnen bedeutet hatte, dass er gerne noch eine kleine Weile allein sein würde. Er trat ans Fenster und sah im Mondlicht auf die frische Grabstätte mit dem hellen Stein, der im fahlen Licht selbst zu leuchten schien.

Auf einmal stockte ihm der Atem. Das war unmöglich! Das konnte nicht sein. … Dort ging jemand. … Zu dem Grab von Dumbledore.

In größter Eile warf sich Harry seinen Tarnumhang über und verließ nach einem Blick auf die Uhr, die 3:00 Uhr nachts anzeigte, eilig den Gryffindorturm. Eilig hastete Harry die Gänge entlang und er verließ das Schloss durch einen Seiteneingang, der sich nur von innen öffnen ließ. Wie er zurückgelangen würde, darüber würde er sich später Gedanken machen.

Vorsichtig schlich er zum Grab. Nichts ließ auf die Anwesenheit einer Person schließen, und Harry umrundete vorsichtig die Grabstätte.

Da! Auf der dem Schloss abgewandten Seite stand jemand. Eingehüllt in schwarze Roben, ihm den Rücken zugewandt, eine Kapuze über den Kopf gezogen und die Stirn gegen den kalten Stein gelehnt.

Harry erkannte ihn sofort, ja, er hatte ihn schon aus dem Fenster heraus erkannt. Er wusste nicht, warum er nicht handelte, aber plötzlich war aller Drang von ihm abgefallen. Noch gestern hatte er den Cruciatus ohne Bedenken auf Snape angewandt, aber heute Nacht – irgendetwas war anders geworden.

Heute wollte er Antworten.

Er betrachtete Snape, der sich noch immer nicht zu ihm umgedreht hatte. Ob er ihn noch nicht bemerkt hatte?

In der Hand hielt er keinen Zauberstab, aber das war kein Grund, sich in Sicherheit zu wiegen, das wusste Harry. Kaum jemand zückte seinen Stab so schnell, wie der Duell- und Tränkemeister. Als echter Slytherin hatte er dies von klein auf geübt.

So brachte sich Harry in Position und hielt den Stab genau auf Snape gerichtet, als er langsam den Tarnumhang fallen ließ.

Snape bewegte sich mit keinem Muskel, aber Harry war sich plötzlich sicher, dass er sich seiner Anwesenheit wohl bewusst war.

Mit kratzender Stimme fragte Harry: „Was wollen Sie hier? Wen suchen Sie? Dumbledore ist tot!" Bei diesen Worten brach Harrys Stimme fast.

Ruhig und tief, aber auch mit der Bitterkeit, die immer in Snapes Stimme mitgeklungen hatte, antwortete dieser: „Ich suche meinen Richter. … Sie, Potter!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Snape zu Harry um und stand ihm nun gegenüber. Die Arme nur leicht über der Brust verschränkt und sein Gesichtsausdruck war so offen, wie er ihn noch nie gesehen hatte.

Ungläubig fragte Harry: „Und warum sind Sie dann nicht einfach gestern stehen geblieben?"

Ein ironisches Lächeln zuckte um Snapes Mund: „Ich musste zuerst Draco in Sicherheit bringen."

Wut blitzte in Harrys Augen auf: „Zu den Todessern meinen Sie wohl! Zu Voldemort!"

Langsam nickte Snape und der müde Ausdruck in seinen Augen ließ Harrys Wut wieder verrauchen: „Ja, in der Tat, zum dunklen Lord. Nirgendwo sonst auf der Welt wäre er im Moment sicherer."

Snape löste seine Arme voneinander und strich leicht über den glatten Stein der Grabstätte. Harry empfand es als ein Sakrileg. Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen und machten seine Kehle eng: „Sind Sie ein Verräter?"

Wieder traf ihn dieser eigenartig offene Blick. „Ja, das bin ich wohl – ein Verräter und ein Mörder."

Nun endlich stellte Harry die Frage, die ihm schon die ganze Zeit auf der Zunge lag: „Warum haben Sie das getan?" Er hob den Kopf zur Grabstätte hin, er hatte das Gefühl den Namen Dumbledores nicht noch einmal aussprechen zu können, ohne in Tränen auszubrechen.

Leise antwortete Snape: „Alles zu erzählen, wäre eine zu umfangreiche Geschichte. Aber Tatsache ist, wenn ich ihn nicht getötet hätte, wäre er trotzdem gestorben, aber Draco und ich auch."

Widerstand regte sich in Harry: „Aber er wäre vielleicht nicht sofort gestorben! Und vielleicht hätte er Draco retten können – er hätte ihm Schutz und eine zweite Chance gegeben. Und Sie … Sie sind schließlich heute Nacht hier, um sich töten zu lassen! Wozu also das Ganze?"

Snape nickte. „Ja, das mag aus Ihrer Sicht so sein, aber ich bin hier, um ein Versprechen einzulösen, das ich ihm gab." und er nickte zur Grabstätte. „Ich habe versprochen, dass ich Sie fähig mache, den Lord zu besiegen. Endgültig. Darum habe ich auch den Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste übernehmen dürfen. Aber das Töten ist nicht leicht. Längst nicht so leicht, wie es sich viele vorstellen. Selbst das muss man … üben."

Voller Unglauben sah Harry Snape an.

„Sie haben gestern nicht den Avada Kedavra auf mich angewandt. Warum nicht?"

Harry versuchte sich auf die gestrige Kampfsituation zu besinnen. „Ich weiß nicht."

„Aber ich weiß es." Snapes Stimme wurde eindringlicher. „Weil Sie trotz allen Hasses, den Sie mir gegenüber empfunden haben, doch nicht in der Lage waren, zu töten." Langsam breitete er die Arme aus und beobachtete Harry. „Tun Sie es jetzt. Überwinden Sie sich. Niemand wird Sie dafür verurteilen."

Harrys Atem beschleunigte sich und unbewusst schüttelte er leicht den Kopf, seinen Zauberstab hatte er während des Gesprächs zu Boden geneigt.

Da zog Snape blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab hervor und auch Harrys zuckte wieder in Position. Ironisch sagte Snape: „Sie töten keinen Wehrlosen! Wie Gryffindor!"

Doch Harry zögerte noch immer, wenn auch seine Anspannung zunahm.

Leise und zynisch begann Snape aufzuzählen und ging zum persönlicheren du über: „Ich habe als Todesser viele Menschen getötet und gefoltert, so zum Beispiel Longbottoms Großvater. Hast du das gewusst? … Ich habe die Prophezeiung über dich gehört und dem dunklen Lord zugetragen. Ich war in Godrics Hollow, als deine Mutter so tapfer für dich starb. Und ich habe James dort liegen sehen, ohne dass es mir leid getan hätte."

Harry begann zu zittern – eine unstillbare Wut stieg in ihm auf, die Szenerie vor seinen Augen verfärbte sich und sein Atem wurde unregelmäßig. Ein kaum bezwingbarer Drang stieg in ihm hoch, fortzulaufen und sich die Ohren zuzuhalten, aber statt dessen verharrte er und griff seinen Zauberstab fester.

Snape setzte fort: „Und all die Jahre als Lehrer, oh wie habe ich es gehasst euresgleichen zu unterrichten, habe ich all jene, deren Angehörige ich gequält hatte oder hatte sterben lassen oder sogar selbst getötet hatte, ja, ich habe sie alle dafür leiden lassen, dass sie mich an diese Zeiten erinnerten." Leicht kamen Snape die Lügen über die Lippen, aber er sah in Harrys Augen, dass die Grenze noch nicht erreicht war, die es zu überschreiten galt.

Also holte er zu einem letzten Anlauf aus und erzählte von dem Moment, in dem Dumbledore ihn angefleht hatte, es rasch zu vollenden. „Und weißt du, was Dumbledore, der alte Narr, von mir gewollt hatte, als ich ihn tötete?"

Harrys Lippen zitterten und er umklammerte fest den Zauberstab, doch gleichzeitig überkam ihn eine seltsame Ruhe.

Zynisch lachte Snape auf: „Er jammerte, ich möge ihn verschonen, es gäbe für alles eine Lösung und immer eine Chance!"

Dann wandte er seinen Kopf zum Grab und spuckte darauf. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass diese Tat Harry über die Grenze beförderte.

Leise aber deutlich sprach Harry die Worte: „AVADA KEDAVRA"

Snape hob nicht einmal den Stab als das grüne Licht des Fluchs auf ihn zuschoss. Ein befriedigtes Lächeln lag auf seinem Gesicht, als er lautlos zusammenbrach.

Entsetzen glitt über Harrys Gesicht, als er sah, wozu er sich hatte treiben lassen. Alles hatte Snape in ihm heraufbeschworen. Alle Erinnerungen an seine Eltern, die Bilder von Gefolterten im St. Mungos. Alle Demütigungen, die er erfahren hatte und den gestrigen Mord, bei dem er verdammt war, tatenlos zuzusehen. All das im Kombination mit den Eindrücken der Beerdigung und dieser frevelhaften Geste – ja, all das hatte ihn zum Äußersten getrieben.

Doch während Harry versuchte, die Eindrücke zu verarbeiten, spürte er in sich auch ganz andere Gefühle. Ein neuartiges Gefühl von Macht durchströmte ihn. Er blickte auf sein Opfer und fühlte sich plötzlich auf eine perverse Art als Sieger. Das fahle Mondlicht schien durch seine Adern zu fluten, belog seinen Geist und ernährte sich von seiner Seele. Eine ungewohnte Härte umschloss sein Herz und Gedanken von Rache und Genugtuung erfüllten ihn, wie noch nie zuvor. Voldemort tauchte vor seinem inneren Auge auf und auf einmal war er in der Lage, allen Hass, den er fühlte und auch die Schuld für das gerade begangene Verbrechen auf ihn zu projizieren. Nichts anderes stand mehr zwischen Voldemort und ihm, nur noch der bedingungslose Wunsch, ihn zu töten.

Wie ein Schlag traf ihn die Erkenntnis und er flüsterte in das fahle Mondlicht: „Oh Merlin! Snape hat mich das Töten gelehrt."

ENDE

ooooooooooooooooooooo Ende ooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews sind immer gerne gesehen!


End file.
